Problem: First consider the expression for: The sum of $-4$ and the product of $-7$ and $x$. Now select the answer that matches the following: $-9$ plus the quantity of $-2$ times that expression
Solution: Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the product of $-7$ and $x$ $-7 \times x = \color{orange}{-7x}$ What is the sum of $-4$ and $-7x$ $-7x$ $ - 4$ What is the quantity of $-2$ times that expression $-2 \times (-7x - 4) = \color{orange}{-2(-7x-4)}$ What is $-9$ plus $\color{orange}{-2(-7x-4)}$ $-2(-7x-4)$ $ - 9$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $-2(-7x-4)-9$.